(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pallet made of plastic or organic polymeric material. Such pallets are handled by forklift vehicles and are four-sided or rectangular in configuration and have an upper load-supporting surface or platform section upon which articles are disposed for handling, storage and transporting.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Plastic pallets are widely used as they have various advantages over previously used wooden pallets such as being cheaper to manufacture, easier to store, lighter in weight, etc. There are always attempts, however, to provide pallet systems made of plastic, which are inexpensive and incorporate desired features yet allow the pallet systems to have the requisite strength characteristics for particular uses.